My Princess
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Dan itulah pertemuan tidak sengaja yang membuat Kira Hibiki mendapat sebuah senyuman manis dari sang putri pujaan. Sang bidadari yang tidak mungkin ia miliki karena bidadari itu telah bertunangan dengan sahabat baiknya, Athrun Zala. Ah, kenapa takdir begitu kejam membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tidak bisa dimiliki?
1. I love you, my princess

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**My Princess**

**By Rukaga Nay**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

**Chapter one : I love you, my princess!**

…

Kira Hibiki melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu masuk gedung Zala _Corporation_, tempatnya bekerja sebagai kepala divisi pemasaran. Usianya yang baru 27 tahun membuatnya menjadi kepala divisi termuda di perusahaan itu. Awalnya ia dipandang sebelah mata karena orang-orang berpikir ia mendapatkan jabatan itu karena ia bersahabat dengan presiden direktur Zala _Corp._ tapi Kira membuktikan asumsi orang-orang itu salah dengan kinerjanya yang berhasil membuat Zala _corp._ melipat gandakan penjualan produknya hingga 30% di tahun pertamanya menjabat sebaga kepala divisi pemasaran. Dan sekarang orang-orang mulai mengakui kemampuannya. Sebuah senyum menghias wajah tampannya. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sangat bagus hari ini. Di benaknya muncul paras cantik milik seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda

"Lacus," nama itu tercetus begitu saja di bibir pemuda itu. Pikirannya seketika melayang ke kejadian kemarin sore di toko buku. Pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan sang pujaan hati.

…

Mata beriris ungu itu memindai sekeliling mencari mencari sosok gadis berambut pirang yang memintanya – lebih tepatnya memaksanya – ikut ke toko buku.

"Tapi minta ditemani sekarang malah meninggalkanku," gerutu Kira sambil melangkah ke sebuah rak buku yang di bagian atasnya terdapat tulisan : **Best Seller**. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah novel karya _Stephanie Meyer, Breaking Dawn_. Di saat bersamaan ada sebuah tangan lain yang juga terulur untuk mengambil buku yang sama tapi terlambat tangan pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil buku bersampul agak kecoklatan itu. Segera ia menoleh dan pemandangan yang didapatinya membuat jantungnya melewatkan satu degupannya. Andai waktu bisa dihentikan Kira pasti akan menghentikannya saat itu.

Manik ungu Kira tidak bisa teralihkan dari sepasang manik biru pucat yang menghipnotis. "Eh, Kira-_kun_?" teguran yang keluar dari bibir gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menyadarkan Kira. Pemuda itu hanya mampu tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hai, Lacus." Sapanya. "Sedang mencari buku?" Kira meruntuk dalam hati karena bibirnya sudah melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar bodoh.

Lacus mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kira-_kun _suka baca novel," ujar Lacus mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku di tangan Kira

"Tidak juga, aku hanya asal ambil tadi," jawab Kira sambil membolak-balik buku yang masih tersegel plastik di tangannya.

"Gitu ya," sahut Lacus lirih.

"Kau mau ambil ini?" Kira mengulurkan novel yang sampulnya menampilkan gambar _Robert Pattinson_ dan _Kristen Stewart_ itu pada Lacus.

"Terima kasih," Lacus mengambil novel dari tangan Kira. "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, Kira-_kun_." Sebuah senyum manis diberikan gadis itu pada Kira sebelum ia berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa," sahut Kira setengah melamun karena ia masih terpesona pada senyum manis yang diberikan Lacus Clyne padanya.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya. Ku cari dari tadi ternyata ada di sini," sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Kira tersadar. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kira membuang muka. "Masih ingat denganku ternyata," ujarnya sebal.

"Marah ya?" Cagalli, gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan saudara kembar Kira itu menyenggol pelan bahu Kira. "Maaf ya, kau tahu sendiri kalau sudah ketemu buku apapun bisa ku lupakan."

Kira mendengus. Saudara kembar tidak identiknya itu memang selalu lupa diri kalau berada di tempat penuh buku karena hobi gadis itu adalah membaca.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kira yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh saudaranya itu. "Ayo pulang," ajak Kira.

"Aku bayar ini dulu," Cagalli mengacungkan sebauh tas plastik yang berisi empat buah buku.

"Aku tunggu di luar," sahut Kira.

"Yep," Cagalli langsung melesat ke meja kasir.

…

Dan itulah pertemuan tidak sengaja yang membuat Kira Hibiki mendapat sebuah senyuman manis dari sang putri pujaan. Sang bidadari yang tidak mungkin ia miliki karena bidadari itu telah bertunangan dengan sahabat baiknya, Athrun Zala. Kesadaran akan kenyataan Lacus yang sudah bertunangan membuat senyum di wajah Kira menghilang. Ah, kenapa takdir begitu kejam membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tidak bisa dimiliki?

…

"Kira!" Kira menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya dan menemukan Cagalli melambai padanya. Kira segera melangkah menuju meja yang ditempati Cagalli.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Kira setelah ia menempati kursi di sebelah Cagalli.

"Banget. Aku sampai kelaparan menunggumu datang," jawab Cagalli sebal.

Kira tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut Cagalli Meski sudah berusia sama dengannya saudara kembarnya itu terkadang masih kekanakan, mungkin itu akibat setiap hari berinteraksi dengan anak-anak berusia 4 sampai 6 tahun makanya adik kembarnya terkadang bersikap kekanankan.

"Maaf," ucap Kira.

"Karena kau datang terlambat kau yang harus membayar makan siang kita hari ini," ujar Cagalli.

Kira mengangkat alis. "Bukannya memang selalu aku yang bayar?" tanya Kira jahil.

Cagalli semakin cemberut. "Lain kali aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu lagi," ujar gadis pirang itu.

"Beneran? Meskipun aku yang traktir?" Kira semakin bersemangat menjahili adik yang hanya lima menit lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa membayari makan siangku sendiri, Kira." Cagalli melempar Kira dengan serbet. Cagalli benar, meskipun hanya bekerja sebagai seorang tenaga pengajar _play group_ adiknya itu masih sanggup membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku sangat yakin adikku yang manis ini amat sangat mampu membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri," Kira mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak pelan rambut pirang sebahu Cagalli.

"Hentikan!" Cagalli menepis tangan Kira dan memberi tatapan marah pada kakaknya itu, yang disambut kekehan geli Kira. Cagalli mendengus sebal, sikap yang ditunjukkannya sekarang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang tenaga pengajar _play group _melainkan sikap seorang anak didik di _play group_.

"Daripada menertawakanku lebih baik pesan makanan," Cagalli menyodorkan sebuah buku menu pada Kira.

Kira mengambil buku menu dari tangan Cagalli dan membukanya, mencari makanan yang menarik minatnya. "Kau mau makan apa, Cagalli?" tanya Kira sambil menggeser sedikit buku menu di tangannya agar Cagalli dapat ikut melihat isinya.

Restoran yang mereka datangi bernama **"Happy Family"**, sebuah restoran keluarga yang biasanya didatangi orang-orang yang kemampuan ekonominya menengah ke bawah. Tapi restoran itu bersih dan menyediakan beraneka menu sehingga Kira dan Cagalli suka sekali makan di restoran ini.

"Hm," Cagalli terlihat bingung karena menu yang disediakan Happy Family sangat banyak dan sebagian besar adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Menurutmu apa restoran ini menyediakan kebab?" tanya Kira. Cagalli memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kakaknya menyebut makanan favoritnya itu.

"Setahuku tidak. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja," jawab Cagalli.

"Siapa tahu sekarang ada, kita 'kan sudah lama tidak ke sini." Ujar Kira dan ia pun segera membolak-balik halaman buku menu itu untuk mencari makanan khas timur tengah itu. Dan pemuda itu menemukannya di halaman terakhir buku menu. Kira menyeringai pada Cagalli, "ternyata ada," ujarnya bangga karena ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Ada?" Cagalli merebut buku tamu dari tangan Kira dan menemukan gambar makanan yang terdiri dari roti tortilla yang membungkus daging asap yang di masak dengan bumbu kari. "Beneran ada," Cagalli menunjuk gambar makanan itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan keduanya pun tertawa terbahak.

"Kelihatannya seru sekali, boleh kami ikut bergabung?" Kira mendongak dan ia membeku beberapa saat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Athrun Zala, sahabat sekaligus bosnya di kantor berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggandeng tunangannya Lacus Clyne. Kalau memikirkan Lacus sudah bertunangan saja membuat hatinya sakit sekarang hatinya berdarah-darah karena melihat langsung kenyataan itu di depannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kira dengan ketenangan yang entah darimana ia dapatkan dan ia pun mempersilahkan pasangan itu duduk semeja dengan mereka. Saat Kira menoleh ia bertemu dengan mata berwarna hazel milik adiknya, dari mata itu Kira dapat melihat ketidaksetujuan. Kira tahu adiknya itu mengkhawatirkannya karena gadis itu tahu akan perasaannya pada Lacus. Kira tersenyum dan meremas pelan tangan adiknya seolah berkata : "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalian sudah memesan?" tanya Athrun sambil membolak-balik buku menu di tangannya.

"Belum, kami belum memesan karena Cagalli masih bingung mau makan apa karena hampir semua menu yang disediakan di sini adalah makanan kesukaannya," Kira meringis karena merasakan kakinya diinjak dengan keras di bawah meja.

"Kalian sering makan di sini ya?" tanya Lacus. Cagalli mengangguk sebagai jawaban sedang Kira masih asyik dengan sakit di kakinya akibat injakan Cagalli.

"Berarti makanan di sini enak-enak donk, Ternyata aku tidak salah memilih restoran," ujar Athrun seraya tersenyum pada Lacus yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sepertinya begitu," ujar Lacus mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau harus mencoba sup krim jamurnya, Zala-_san_. Rasanya benar-benar enak," ujar Cagalli menyarankan.

"Zala-_san_? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu memanggilku Athrun, Cagalli?" wajah gadis berambut pirang itu memerah dan ia segera menunduk menyembunyikannya.

"Maaf, Za.. maksudku Athrun-_san_," jawab Cagalli agak terbata.

"Sepertinya aku akan memesan sup krim jamur," Athrun tersenyum pada Cagalli kemudian ia menoleh dan bertanya pada tunangannya. "Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?"

Kira memandang sejoli yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu, hanya akan menambah luka hatinya saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

Andai saja tunangan Lacus adalah seorang playboy yang suka gonta-ganti pacar atau orang brengsek yang suka bersikap kasar, Kira pasti sudah bergerak untuk merebut Lacus darinya. Tapi Athrun tidak begitu, Kira tahu karena ia sudah mengenal pemuda itu sejak _Senior High Scholl. _Athrun bukan playboy bahkan pemuda itu tidak pernah pacaran meski banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Dan Athrun bukanlah orang yang suka bersikap kasar, pemuda itu sangat sopan dan ramah. Kira mendesah sepertinya ia memang harus mengubur cintanya dalam-dalam.

Sebuah tepukan cukup keras di bahunya membuat Kira menoleh. "Apa?" Kira melotot pada Cagalli.

"Aku tadi bertanya kau mau pesan apa," jawab Cagalli.

"Samakan saja denganmu," ujar Kira tak acuh.

"Yakin?" nada suara Cagalli membuat Kira waspada.

"Memangnya kau pesan apa?" tanya Kira was-was.

Cagalli tersenyum licik. "_Hot Chili Teriyaki_," Cagalli menyebutkan sebuah makanan yang terbuat dari potongan daging dan sayuran di oseng dengan sedikit air dengan tambahan banyak cabai.

Mata Kira membulat dan Cagalli langsung tertawa melihatnya. "Aku mau _omelet rice_ saja," ujarnya pada waiter yang berdiri di sebelah Cagalli yang dengan cekatan langsung mencatat pesanannya kemudian mengulangi pesanan mereka berempat dan beranjak pergi.

"_Omelet rice_? Bukannya mau samaan denganku?" goda Cagalli. Kira mendengus sebal, Cagalli malah tertawa lagi melihatnya.

"Kalian akrab ya," ujar Lacus. Kira dan Cagalli langsung menoleh padanya. "Aku jadi iri pada kalian," tambah Lacus.

"Kalau kau memang iri padaku, kau boleh memiliki saudara kembarku ini. Aku akan memberikannya padamu dengan sukarela," sahut Cagalli dengan nada bercanda.

Lacus tercengang dan langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sedang Kira langsung memberi Cagalli tatapan tajam, tanpa kata menegur sikap gadis itu. Tapi Cagalli mengabaikan tatapan tajam itu. Mata hazelnya tertuju pada Lacus, ia merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap gadis itu.

…

Kira melangkah santai keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah meninggalkan pesan pada sekretarisnya bahwa ia akan pergi keluar sebentar dan menyuruh sekretarisnya itu untuk menghubungi ke nomor pribadinya apabila ada sesuatu yang mendesak, pemuda itu melangkah melewati lift dan menuju tangga darurat. Saat ini ia perlu sedikit berolahraga karena tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat sedari pagi duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Kira melangkah menuruni tangga sampai ia berada di lantai dasar kemudian keluar dari gedung Zala _Corp_. dan ia berbelok menuju taman kecil yang berada di samping Zala _Corp._ Kira pergi ke taman itu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang pusing akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Biasanya pemandangan bunga dan pohonan hijau di taman itu ampuh untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Langkah Kira terhenti tepat di depan air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Mata Kira terpejam menikmati suara gemericik air yang sedikit demi sedikit dapat membantunya rileks. Tapi matanya kembali membuka saat telinganya mendengar suara nyanyian indah yang terdengar di antara suara air.

_Shizukana kono yoru ni… Anata wo matteru no…_

_Ano toki wasureta… hohoemi wo tori ni kite…_

Kira mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

_Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite…_

_Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne…_

Senyum terkembang di bibirnya manakala ia menemukan sumber nyanyian itu. Gadis bermahkota merah muda yang duduk membelakangi air mancur.

_Hoshi no furu basho de… anata ga waratte irukoto wo… _

_Itsumo negatteta… Ima tookutemo…  
Mata aeru yo ne…_

Kira berjalan mendekat untuk dapat mendengar lebih jelas tapi tidak begitu dekat sehingga sang gadis tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute…  
Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara…  
Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete…  
Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade…_

_Hoshi no furu basho e…  
Omoi wo anata ni todoketai…  
Itsumo soba ni iru…  
Stsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara…  
Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune…_

_Shizuka na yoru ni…_

"Siapa yang kau nanti?" Kira bersuara setelah sang gadis menyelesaikan lagunya. Gadis itu menoleh, awalnya ia terkejut mendapati Kira berdiri beberapa meter darinya tapi tidak berapa lama keterkejutannya berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Lacus, wajahnya yang agak memerah membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik yang membuat Kira menahan napas dan menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Suaramu indah," puji Kira setelah ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lacus. Gadis itu agak menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah karena pujian Kira.

"Siapa yang kau nanti?" Kira mengulang pertanyaannya.

Lacus menggeleng. Kira mengangkat alis, "tidak mau memberitahuku ya?" ujar Kira sambil melangkah mendekati Lacus dan duduk di bangku besi di sebelah Lacus.

"Karena kalau aku memberitahumu kau pasti akan mengadu pada Athrun, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko itu," jawab Lacus.

"Aku bukan pengadu," sergah Kira.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengadukannya pada Athrun, kecuali…," Kira menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kecuali…," Lacus membeo.

"Kecuali kalau kau berpikir untuk meninggalkan Athrun demi laki-laki ini." Kira berkata dengan nada bercanda namun matanya tidak sedang bercanda, mata ungu itu menatap serius pada lacus.

"Laki-laki ini? Kau sepertinya yakin sekali kalau yang ku nantikan ini seorang laki-laki, Kira-_kun_." Ujar lacus.

"Jadi, bukan seorang laki-laki." Kira terlihat lega.

"Memang seorang laki-laki kok," Lacus berkata setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Tapi Kira-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan meninggalkan Athrun-_kun_ karena laki-laki itu," Lacus menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kira lirih.

Lacus tersenyum, senyum gadis itu terlihat getir. "Karena dia tidak menginginkanku," jelasnya. Lacus menoleh padanya, mata biru pucat itu terlihat menyimpan kesedihan. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau harus berjanji padaku, Kira-kun,"

"Eh?"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan membocorkan pembicaraan kita hari ini pada Athrun-_kun_. Jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua," Lacus mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku berjanji," jawab Kira.

Lacus melirik jam tangannya dan terpekik pelan. "Ah, sudah jam segini." Lacus langsung berdiri.

Lacus menoleh dan berkata pada Kira. "Maaf, Kira-_kun_. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergilah," jawab Kira.

"Sampai jumpa, Kira-_kun_." Pamit Lacus dan gadis itu segera berlari menuju Zala _corp._

"_Pasti Lacus punya janji dengan Athrun,"_ pikir Kira.

Lama setelah Lacus pergi Kira masih terdiam di tempatnya. Memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Lacus beberapa saat yang lalu. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Lacus padanya.

Kira mencapai suatu kesimpulan bahwa Lacus tidak mencintai Athrun melainkan orang lain tapi gadis itu tetap bertunangan dengan Athrun karena orang yang dicintainya tidak menginginkannya. "Ini rumit," gumamnya.

…

"Cagalli."

Cagalli berpaling dari televisi yang ditontonnya. "Ada apa?"

"Misalnya kau mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu tidak membalas perasaanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kira. Dilihatnya Cagalli mengangkat alis, terlihat bingung beberapa saat tapi kemudian mata Cagalli meredup dan menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba melupakan rasa cintaku pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku itu. mungkin tidak mudah tapi itu lebih baik dari pada terus mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak mungkin ku miliki."

"Begitu ya?" Kira bergumam.

"Ya, itu yang ku lakukan," ucap Cagalli lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kira bangun dari sofa single yang didudukinya dan beranjak ke sofa panjang yang diduduki Cagalli.

"Tidak. Maksudku itu yang harus kau lakukan," Cagalli cepat-cepat meralat. Kira menatap Cagalli dan tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu darinya. Kira meraih kepala Cagalli dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Hei, Kira. Apa yang kau lakukan," Cagalli memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kira. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, Kira memeluknya begitu erat membuat percobaannya itu tidak berguna.

"Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku," kata Kira di telinga Cagalli.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak sedang punya masalah, setidaknya masalah besar. Kalau masalah kecil sih, selalu ku temui tiap hari." Sahut Cagalli dengan nada ceria. "Kau yang sedang dalam masalah, Kira."

Kira melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku yang sedang dalam masalah, masalah besar malah."

"Lupakan Lacus. Dia bukan untukmu," ujar Cagalli.

"Tidak mudah," Kira tersenyum kecut.

"Memang. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin," Cagalli menyemangati.

"Lacus tidak mencintai Athrun," ucap Kira matanya menatap layar televisi tapi tidak benar-benar memerhatikan.

Cagalli mengguncang tubuh Kira. "Dari mana kau mendapat pikiran seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli. "Lacus mencintai Athrun begitupun sebaliknya itulah sebabnya mereka bertunangan dan akan segera menikah," jelas Cagalli mencoba mengembalikan pikiran Kira agar pemuda itu berhenti memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

Kira menatap Cagalli dan berkata. "Lacus memang tidak mencintai Athrun, Cagalli. Dia sendiri yang mengakui hal itu padaku."

Cagalli terkesiap. "Kapan… Kapan Lacus mengakui hal itu padamu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tadi sore," dan Kira pun menceritakan pembicaraannya dan Lacus tadi sore pada Cagalli.

"Jadi. Lacus tidak mencintai Athrun. Tapi masih akan menikah dengannya karena orang yang dicintainya tidak membalas perasaannya. Aku tidak percaya Lacus melakukan itu," ujar Cagalli.

"Ya, aku juga. Tapi dia melakukannya bertunangan dengan Athrun sementara di hatinya ada laki-laki lain," Kira setuju.

"Mungkin Lacus berpikir begini. Lebih baik bersama dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai tapi mencintainya daripada menantikan orang yang dicintai yang tidak akan pernah mencintainya," ucap Cagalli.

Kira diam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Cagalli. Kemudian matanya menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan takjub. "Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya," ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut pirang Cagalli.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa. Kita ini seumuran, Kira." Cagalli berusaha menepis tangan Kira dari kepalanya.

"Memang tapi aku lebih tua darimu," Kira mengingatkan.

"Hanya lima menit," sergah Cagalli.

"Lima menit yang tidak bisa kau ubah sampai kapanpun," ujar Kira penuh kemenangan. Yang sukses membuat Cagalli cemberut.

"Tapi aku penasaran siapa laki-laki yang dicintai Lacus ya," Cagalli bergumam wajahnya terlihat sangat serius memikirkan hal itu. Kira hanya mengangkat bahu meski di kepalanya berputar pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa mungkin itu kau?"

Mata Kira membulat, terkejut dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir adik kembarnya itu. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Cagalli sama terkejutnya seperti Kira. Mungkin Cagalli hanya memikirkan kemungkinan itu tanpa berniat mengucapkannya tapi sepertinya bibirnya tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Cagalli berusaha mengelak.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu?" Kira bertanya lagi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak berniat melepaskan Cagalli begitu saja.

"Apa kita perlu membahas ini?" Cagalli balik bertanya. "Lacus sudah memutuskan, Kira. Dia memilih Athrun, kau harus terima itu."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Berbesar hatilah, terima kenyataan dan lupakan perasaanmu pada Lacus." Segah Cagalli.

Kira mengangguk enggan. "Ini akan sulit karena aku akan sering melihatnya karena dia akan menikah dengan sahabatku."

Cagalli meraih Kira ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak salah. Kau hanya berusaha menyadarkanku, Cagalli. Terima kasih." Jawab Kira.

…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk," jawab Kira tanpa melepaskan matanya dari layar laptopnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Kira langsung mendongak mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu.

"Athrun?" Kira langsung berdiri tapi Athrun memberi isyarat padanya agar kembali duduk dan ia pun menurut.

"Apa pekerjaanmu begitu banyak sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa istirahat satu jam untuk makan siang?" Athrun berjalan menempati kursi di hadapan Kira.

Kira melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam makan siang rupanya, aku terlalu asyik sampai tidak menyadarinya," jelas Kira.

"Syukurlah, ku pikir aku sudah memberimu pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak sampai kau bahkan tidak bisa istirahat makan siang," ujar Athrun lega.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa menangani semua pekerjaan yang kau berikan tanpa perlu mengorbankan waktu istirahatku," sahut Kira sambil menyimpan pekerjaan terakhirnya dan mematikan laptopnya. "Lalu apa yang membawamu datang ke ruanganku, pak presdir?" tanya Kira.

Athrun memutar bola matanya. "Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku presdir," Athrun mengingatkan.

Kira tersenyum geli, ia tahu benar Athrun tidak suka mendengarnya memanggil sahabatnya itu 'presdir'. "Tapi ini kantor. Aku harus menunjukkan rasa hormatku pada atasan, bukan?"

"Kau pasti ingin membuatku kesal," mata Athrun menyipit tapi hanya sebentar. "Tapi tidak akan berhasil hari ini, aku terlalu senang untuk merasa kesal," ujar Athrun.

"Nah, ini baru berita. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu senang, pak presdir?"

Athrun menyeringai. Pemuda itu meraih ke dalam jasnya dan menarik keluar sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading dan menyerahkannya pada Kira. "Undangan pernikahanku," ujar Athrun.

Kira membeku. Untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Bak robot di ulurkannya tangannya untuk menyambut undangan yang di berikan Athrun. Kira menelan ludah sebelum bertanya. "Dengan Lacus tentunya?"

"Memangnya aku punya calon lain?" Athrun nampak geli.

"Sepertinya tidak," sahut Kira sambil membuka undangan di tangannya.

"Apa aku tidak akan menerima ucapan selamat darimu?"

"Maaf," Kira menyadari kelalaiannya. Iapun langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat mengitari meja untuk memberi Athrun sebuah pelukan. "Selamat, aku ikut senang untukmu." Ucap Kira tulus.

"Terima kasih," jawab Athrun. Kira melepas pelukannya dan memaksa sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum meski hatinya saat ini sudah remuk tak berbentuk lagi. "Kau harus datang, ajak Cagalli juga."

"Tentu," Kira mengangguk.

…

Cagalli meletakkan undangan berwarna putih gading itu ke atas meja. "Akhirnya mereka menikah," Cagalli menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa?" Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati Miriallia memandangnya khawatir.

"Mereka akan menikah bulan depan," jawab Cagalli.

"Mereka?"

"Athrun dan Lacus," jelas Cagalli.

Milly segera menghampiri Cagalli dan memeluk gadis itu. "Kau harus tabah, Cagalli." Milly menyemangati.

Cagalli tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Milly. "Justru aku khawatir pada Kira," Cagalli lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Sepertinya dia sudah mendengar kabar ini sejak beberapa hari lalu tapi tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku."

…

Kira melangkah hati-hati memasuki rumah tempatnya tinggal bersama Cagalli. Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, biasanya Cagalli sudah tidur makanya Kira melangkah hati-hati agar saudara kembarnya itu tidak terbangun.

"Kira?" Kira menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah meraih kenop pintu kamarnya.

Kira menoleh, dilihatnya Cagalli keluar dari pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk. "Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Cagalli."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku belum tidur kok," jawab Cagalli.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Kira melepas tangannya dari kenop pintu dan melangkah mendekati Cagalli. Pelan diusapnya rambut pirang Cagalli.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Cagalli kali ini ia tidak protes dengan perlakuan sayang Kira padanya.

"Menungguku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Cagalli menggeleng lagi. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Eh?" Kira mengangkat alis.

"Aku sepertinya merindukanmu. Salah, aku memang merindukan kakak tersayangku." Tiba-tiba Cagalli memeluk Kira.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Cagalli?" tanya Kira. Cagalli menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan bersedih sendirian, Kira. Aku ada di sini, berbagilah denganku." Ujar Cagalli.

"Maaf, membuatmu khawatir Cagalli." Kira membalas pelukan Cagalli.

…

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Kira agak geli karena Cagalli mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain.

"Tentu saja untuk bermain," jawab Cagalli sambil menarik tangan Kira menuju pintu masuk taman bermain.

"Kau yang mengajakku ke sini tapi kenapa aku yang membayari tiket masuk kita?" tanya Kira.

"Karena kau kakakku makanya kau yang bayar," jawab Cagalli enteng.

"Di saat-saat begini saja baru kau mau mengakuiku sebagai kakakmu," ujar Kira.

"Aku sudah berkomitmen hanya akan mengakuimu sebagai kakakku di saat diperlukan," Cagalli nyengir dan langsung lari saat Kira hendak menangkapnya.

"Awas kau, Cagalli!" seru Kira sambil berlari mengejar Cagalli.

Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu bermain di taman bermain. Mulai naik jet coaster, masuk rumah hantu, halilintar, semua wahana mereka naiki. Kira benar-benar senang hari ini. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Cagalli karena berkat adiknya itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak Athrun memberinya undangan pernikahan Kira dapat melupakan perasaan sakit hatinya.

Kira melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul tujuh malam. "Cagalli, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kira. Cagalli mengangguk setuju, gadis itu terlihat lelah tapi senang.

"Tapi sebelum pulang kita naik itu dulu," Cagalli menunjuk biang lala. Cagalli menatap Kira dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kita pulang," ujar Kira.

"Tidak," sahut Cagalli. Kira mengangkat alis bukannya tadi adik kembarnya itu sudah setuju untuk pulang. "Kita makan dulu sebelum pulang," tambah Cagalli sebelum gadis itu berlari menuju biang lala. Kira hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Cagalli.

…

Kira dan Cagalli berjalan berdampingan sambil berdiskusi – lebih tepatnya perang mulut – tentang makanan apa yang akan mereka makan malam ini.

"Aku ingin makan ramen," kata Cagalli keras kepala.

"Aku ingin makan pasta," Kira juga berkeras.

"Ya sudah, aku makan ramen dan kau makan pasta. Masalah selesai." Ujar Cagalli.

"Tidak bisa. Seharian ini aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu jadi sekarang giliranmu menuruti keinginanku," jawab Kira.

"Tapi aku tidak suka pasta," rengek Cagalli.

"Tidak mempan, Cagalli. Kali ini kau harus menurutiku," ujar Kira dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Cagalli langsung memberengut dan Kira tersenyum puas.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah restoran Itali saat tiba-tiba Kira menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan ke arah lain.

"Kira?" panggil Cagalli sambil berlari mengikuti langkah Kira.

Langkah Kira yang tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Cagalli yang berjalan di belakangnya otomatis menabrak punggung pemuda itu.

"Kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong," omel Cagalli sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit akibat menabrak tulang belakang Kira. Tapi Kira tidak bereaksi matanya menatap lurus ke depan ke arah seorang gadis bersurai merah mudah yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan.

"Bukankah itu Lacus?" tanya Cagalli tapi tidak mendapat jawaban karena orang yang ditanyainya sudah mulai melangkah menghampiri Lacus. Cagalli diam di tempatnya mengamati Kira yang berjalan semakin dekat dengan Lacus.

…

"Lacus?"

Perlahan Lacus menoleh, menampakkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca pada Kira. Hati Kira serasa teriris saat mata biru pucat itu mengeluarkan cairan bening di sudut-sudutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak menjawab, Lacus malah menghambur ke arah Kira dan menangis di dada pemuda itu. Kira memeluk Lacus erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Lacus, berusaha meredakan tangis Lacus.

…

_**To be continued**_

…

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya,,,

Bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak? Saya butuh pendapat kalian. So, review please,,,

See ya next chapter!

Nay *_*


	2. a decission

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**My Princess**

**By Rukaga Nay**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

_Author note : Italic for flashback_

…

**Chapter two : a decision**

…

_Mobil cevrolet berwarna biru itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang di cat warna merah bata. Pohon-pohon rindang di tanam di depan rumah itu, di bawahnya terdapat beberapa kursi kayu panjang serta beberapa ayunan dan permainan anak-anak, membuat kesan ramah dan nyaman._

'_**Panti Asuhan Archangel'. **__Papan nama yang terpasang di depan rumah itu memberitahukan kepada orang-orang tempat apa yang mereka singgahi._

_Kira turun dari mobil, melangkah ke bagian belakang mobil untuk membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan beberapa kardus dari dalam bagasi._

"_Sepi sekali," pemuda berambut coklat itu berkata pada diri sendiri. Menyuarakan keanehan yang ia rasakan. Ya, sebuah keanehan karena biasanya tempat itu tidak pernah sepi. Apalagi saat ia datang anak-anak akan berlarian menghampirinya sambil menanyakan apa yang ia bawa. Tapi kali ini sepi, tidak ada seorang anakpun yang keluar dari rumah untuk menyambutnya._

"_Ke mana mereka?" _

_Kekhawatiran muncul di hati Kira. Cepat di angkatnya salah satu kardus yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari bagasi dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Ruang depan rumah itu sepi, semakin membuat hati Kira tak karuan. Khawatir kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada para penghuni rumah itu, yang sebagian besar anak-anak yatim piatu. Diletakkannya kandus yang dibawanya di lantai kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya mencari penghuni panti._

"_Manna-san!" _

_Kira memanggil nama pemilik rumah yatim piatu itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk mengurus anak-anak yatim piatu. Manna-san pula yang dulu mengurusnya dan saudara kembarnya Cagalli setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil._

"_Manna-san!"_

_Kira kembali memanggil. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat melalui ruangan demi ruangan. Hatinya semakin diselimuti kekhawatiran manakala tidak kunjung menemuka siapa-siapa._

"_Manna-san."_

_Kira dapat bernapas lega saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga di halamn belakang panti._

"_Ah, Kira. Kau sudah datang," ujar Manna-san. Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah menghampiri Kira dan memeluk sayang pemuda yang sudah dirawatnya selama delapan belas tahun itu._

"_Di mana anak-anak?" tanya Kira._

"_Di sana."_

_Kira menoleh ke arah yang Manna-san tunjukkan. Benar saja di sana, tidak jauh darinya anak-anak panti sedang duduk beralaskan rumput hijau membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Kira tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka karena anak-anak itu duduk dengan tenang, sesuatu yang jarang sekali anak-anak itu lakukan. Pandangan Kira terpaku, bukan pada anak-anak itu melainkan pada seseorang yang duduk di bagian tengah lingkaran itu. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda._

_Kira terpukau. Sontak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru pucat milik wanita itu._

_Hari itu untuk pertama kali dalam dua puluh lima tahun masa kehidupannya, Kira Hibiki jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita berwajah bak dewi._

…

"Sudah lebih baik?" Cagalli duduk di sebelah Lacus yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur Cagalli. Ya, wanita bersurai merah muda itu memang berada di rumah Hibiki bersaudara. Kira membawanya pulang ke rumah yang ia tempati bersama saudara kembarnya itu karena Lacus tidak mau diantar ke rumahnya atau ke rumah Athrun, tunangannya. Cagalli menyerahkan sebuah mug ukuran sedang berisi coklat hangat ke tangan Lacus. Lacus mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

Cagalli memerhatikan Lacus. Mulai dari rambutnya yang di gelung asal, matanya yang sembab akibat menangis dan tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama bergambar beruang milik Cagalli.

"Aku pasti terlihat kacau," Lacus memaksa sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak, di mataku kau malah terlihat lebih manusiawi," jawab Cagalli.

"Manusiawi?" Lacus terlihat bingung.

"Ya. Selama ini kau terlihat begitu sempurna, cantik, ramah dan baik hati. Terlihat seperti tuan putri. Ah bukan, bidadari mungkin?" ujar Cagalli.

"Aku tidak begitu," Lacus melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak setuju.

"Ya. Malam ini aku baru menyadarinya, kalau seorang Lacus Clyne hanyalah wanita biasa sama sepertiku. Yang akan menangis saat dia sedih dan melakukan hal tidak terduga," Cagalli tersenyum tulus pada Lacus.

Lacus tersipu malu dan segera mengangkat mug yang tadi diberikan Cagalli ke bibirnya untuk mennyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Rasa manis pahit coklat langsung memenuhi indra pengecap Lacus sesaat setelah ia menyesap isi mug.

"Enak. Terima kasih, Cagalli-_san_." Ucap Lacus.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Cagalli," ujar Cagalli bersahabat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Lacus," jawab Lacus.

"Tentu saja," Cagalli mengangguk.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan lagi. Keduanya memang sudah lama saling mengenal tapi mereka masih asing satu sama lain. Mereka berdua hanya beberapa kali bertemu dan selama pertemuan yang bisa dihitung dengan jari itu, keduanya tidak pernah hanya tinggal berdua. Jadi, sekarang keduanya merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Perlahan Lacus meletakkan mug yang isinya sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya itu ke atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping kepala tempat tidur Cagalli.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, sepertinya hari ini kau mengalami hari yang berat," ujar Cagalli sambil mengambil mug dari meja. Wanita berambut pirang itu turun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya, Cagalli?" tanya Lacus.

"Menanyakan apa?" Cagalli balik bertanya.

"Kenapa aku berdiri di bawah lampu jalan sambil menangis, mungkin?" Lacus menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi berada diujung lidah Cagalli tapi tidak pernah dicetuskan oleh adik kembar Kira itu.

"Aku memang penasaran soal apa yang membuat seorang Lacus Clyne bertindak begitu bodoh…"

"Bodoh? Apa maksudmu?" potong Lacus cepat, mata biru pucat miliknya berkilat karena amarah.

Cagalli menanggapi kemarahan putri tunggal keluarga Clyne itu dengan tenang. "Ya. Suatu tindakan bodoh, seorang wanita sepertimu berdiri sendirian di bawah lampu jalan sambil menangis. Seseorang bisa saja memanfaatkan keadaan itu, kau mungkin saja dirampok atau diculik," jawab Cagalli.

Lacus terdiam mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Tadi ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu bahkan Lacus tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ia diculik atau dirampok. Kehidupannya yang aman dan terlindungi selama dua puluh tujuh tahun membuatnya tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan hal-hal seperti itu terjadi padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata sekasar itu padamu," Cagalli berjalan mendekati Lacus. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengataimu bodoh," ucap Cagalli.

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak, kau benar. Aku benar-benar bodoh," ujar Lacus.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya," kata Cagalli sambil kembali duduk di sebelah Lacus. "Lain kali kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi ya," Cagalli berkata dengan nada yang sering digunakannya untuk menasehati murid-muridnya.

"Baik bu guru, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawab Lacus. Dan suara tawa langsung memenuhi kamar Cagalli setelah jawaban Lacus itu.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu, Lacus?" tanya Cagalli setelah tawa mereka mereda. Lacus terdiam, mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan bercerita pada Cagalli atau tidak.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Cagalli.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Cagalli." Ucap Lacus yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Cagalli

…

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kira saat Cagalli berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Cagalli sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kira lagi yang ternyata mengikuti saudara kembarnya itu ke dapur.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Dia mengalami hari yang buruk, Kira. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah tenang." Jawab Cagalli sambil membuka keran air untuk mencuci mug yang tadi digunakan Lacus.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Athrun kalau Lacus ada di sini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Belum," jawab Kira. "Aku tidak yakin ingin melakukan itu."

"Kau mungkin tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi kau harus melakukannya, Kira." Ujar Cagalli.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin saja Athrun yang membuat Lacus jadi seperti itu." Sahut Kira.

Cagalli mematikan keran air dan meletakkan mug yang sudah dicucinya ke rak yang berada di samping keran air. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kira." Cagalli berbalik dan memandang Kira.

"Aku akan menghubunginya," Kira merogoh kantong celana piyamanya untuk mengambil ponsel. "Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Athrun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang bicara," ujar Cagalli dan Kira menyerahkan ponselnya pada saudara kembarnya itu.

…

Cahaya matahari pagi mengintip di antara celah-celah gorden yang terbuka. Membuat sepasang kelopak mata milik wanita bersurai merah muda membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris berwarna biru pucat.

"Selamat pagi," sebuah sapaan menyambut Lacus saat wanita itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinna-_san_."

Terdengar suara tawa renyah yang asing di telinga Lacus membuat wanita itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu sedang membuka gorden, membuat cahaya matahari pagi dengan bebas memasuki kamar itu.

"Di mana Hinna-_san_?" tanya Lacus bingung. Matanya yang baru terbuka ditambah sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela, membuatnya belum bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita yang sedang membuka gorden itu.

"Di rumahmu tentunya," jawab wanita berambut pirang, suaranya masih diwarnai tawa.

Lacus baru menyadari kekeliruannya saat wanita pirang itu berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, Cagalli. Kukira…" Ucap Lacus, rona merah nampak mewarnai kulit putih wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, pasti tadi kau berpikir kau berada di kamarmu sendiri," sahut Cagalli. "Siapa Hinna-_san_?" tanya Cagalli.

"Pengasuhku, Hinna-_san_ yang mengasuhku sejak ibuku meninggal," jawab Lacus.

"Maaf, mengingatkanmu pada ibumu," ujar Cagalli.

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama terjadi."

"Kau mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?" tanya Cagalli sambil meraih selimut dan melipatnya. "Atau kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Mandi," jawab Lacus yang langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ada handuk dan pakaian bersih di kamar mandi, kau bisa memakainya" Cagalli menunjuk pintu kamar mandi dengan dagunya.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu, Cagalli." Ucap Lacus.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu gunanya teman." Jawab Cagalli disertai sebuah senyum bersahabat. Lacus balas tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

…

"Dia di kamar mandi," ujar Cagalli sebelum Kira sempat bertanya pada saudara kembarnya itu tentang keberadaan Lacus saat Cagalli keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya," ujar Kira.

"Aku tahu kau akan bertanya," kata Cagalli. Kira hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Cagalli.

"Jadi, kita sarapan apa hari ini, nona Hibiki?" tanya Kira.

"Biar kulihat dulu," Cagalli berjalan ke arah dapur. Sesampainya di ruangan bercat coklat tua yang diisi dengan peralatan memasak serta sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya, wanita itu langsung membuka pintu kulkas yang berada di sudut dapur.

"Kita kehabisan bahan makanan, tuan Hibiki. Hanya ada telur, wortel dan keju," ujar Cagalli setelah meneliti isi kulkas mereka.

"Kau bisa membuat omelet dari ketiga bahan itu," sahut Kira yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Kau?" alis Cagalli terangkat.

"Kau yang membuat sarapan," jawab Kira.

"Enak saja, hari ini giliranmu."

"Benarkah?" Kira melangkah menuju kulkas dan membaca selembar kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Kertas yang di dalamnya tertulis jadwal pembagian tugas mereka, tugas-tugas yang menyangkut urusan rumah tangga. "Di jadwal tertulis namamu," Kira protes.

"Memang, tapi kemarin giliranmu." Sahut Cagalli.

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin kau tidak memasak sarapan, Kira. Aku yang melakukannya. Jadi hari ini giliranmu," Cagalli menunjuk saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kemarin kau sendiri yang berinisiatif memasak sarapan, Cagalli." Kira berkeras.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada perubahan jadwal, kau tetap harus memasak sarapan hari ini." Jawab Kira tegas.

"Tidak bisa begitu," Cagalli berkeras.

"Ayolah, Cagalli. Apa kau mau Lacus melihatku memasak?" kali ini Kira memohon.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku melihatmu memasak, Kira-_kun_?" terdengar suara dari arah pintu dapur. Hibiki bersaudara refleks menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Lacus?" Kira gelagapan. "Sejak kapan kau…"

"Sejak kalian mulai berdebat," Lacus menjawab pertanyaan Kira yang belum selesai. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kira-_kun_. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melihatmu memasak?" putri tunggal Siegel Clyne itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku…"

"Dia takut harga dirinya di matamu jatuh kalau kau melihatnya memasak, nona Clyne." Cagalli mewakili Kira menjawab pertanyaan Lacus saat saudaranya itu nampak tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"Jatuh? Mana mungkin, bahkan kau baru saja menaikan harga dirimu di mataku, Kira-_kun_." Lacus tersenyum manis pada Kira. Yang membuat pemuda bermata ungu itu salah tingkah.

"Rencananya apa yang akan kau masak?" Lacus bertanya sambil melangkah mendekati Kira.

Cagalli menyenggol pelan bahu Kira, sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Lacus.

"Omelet," jawab Kira.

"Omelet?" mata biru pucat Lacus membulat penuh minat. "Aku suka omelet."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan yang paling enak untukmu," ujar Kira penuh semangat.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Lacus terlihat antusias.

"Kau bisa mengupas wortel sementara aku memecahkan telurnya," jawab Kira.

Lacus mulai mengupas kulit wortel, terlihat canggung dengan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi putri keluarga Clyne itu terlihat menikmati apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Cagalli mengambil satu langkah mundur dan memerhatikan dua orang berbeda _gender_ itu menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat omelet. Keduanya terlihat bahagia dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat serasi.

Kenyataan di depan mata Cagalli membuat hati wanita beriris hazel itu teriris. Kira dan Lacus terlihat cocok bersama, seperti mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Lacus untuk Kira dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, kenyataannya mereka tidak bisa bersama. Ada sebuah tembok tinggi nan kokoh berada diantara mereka, memisahkan keduanya.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bunyi bel menyentakkan Cagalli dari lamunannya. "Biar kulihat, kalian teruskan memasak saja." Ujar wanita itu dan iapun segera melangkah menuju pintu depan.

…

Cagalli mengintip dari lubang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Athrun…," gumamnya lirih.

Tangan kanan Cagalli yang sudah memegang gagang pintu ia tarik kembali. Wanita itu nampak berpikir keras. Tapi bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi membuat Cagalli harus cepat mengambil keputusan dan…

…

"Selamat pagi, Athrun-_san_." Sapaan dan senyum ramah Cagalli menyambut Athrun setelah pintu bercat biru di depannya terbuka.

"Lacus?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir putra Patrick Zala itu. entah hilang ke mana sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan padanya sejak kecil oleh ibunya.

"Dia di dalam, sedang menyiapkan sarapan," jawab Cagalli.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Athrun. Cagalli mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar pemuda itu bisa masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Athrun setelah Cagalli menutup pintu.

Sebelum sempat Cagalli menjawab terdengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Suara tawan Lacus dan Kira.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," Athrun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Apa dia sedang bersama Kira?" Cagalli menangkap rasa cemburu dalam suara pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

"Ya, tadi kami bertiga sedang menyiapkan sarapan." Cagalli sengaja menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kehadirannya terlupakan oleh Kira dan Lacus beberapa menit lalu padahal mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. "Kau sudah sarapan, Athrun-_san_? Kalau belum, kau boleh bergabung dengan kami. Tapi kau harus menunggu, sarapannya baru akan dimasak dan kuperingatkan hanya ada omelet jadi jangan mencari menu lain." Cagalli memberi senyum ceria pada Athrun berharap senyum itu bisa mengurangi ketegangan dalam diri pemuda itu.

…

Keadaan berubah canggung sejak Cagalli kembali ke dapur dengan membawa Athrun. Hanya suara Cagalli dan Kira yang sering terdengar sedang kedua orang lainnya lebih banyak diam apalagi Lacus. Wanita itu hampir tidak bersuara kecuali kata 'tidak' yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Cagalli bertanya apakah wanita itu ingin omeletnya diberi saus cabai.

Kira langsung menarik Cagalli keluar dari dapur yang merangkap ruang makan setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Mereka butuh privasi," ujar Kira. Tanpa kata Cagalli mengekor di belakang Kira.

…

"Cagalli, boleh tidak aku jadi egois?" tanya Kira lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Cagalli. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa panjang yang berada di depan televisi. Di sebelahnya Cagalli duduk sambil memindah-mindahkan chanel televisi di depan mereka tanpa tujuan jelas.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab Cagalli tegas tanpa menoleh pada Kira. Kira menghela napas sepertinya adik kembarnya itu bisa menduga ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Tapi aku ingin bahagia, Cagalli." Ujar Kira.

"Aku menginginkan hal yang sama untukmu, Kira. Tapi…"

Kedua saudara itu terdiam.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya seandainya Lacus berkata bahwa ia mencintaimu dan ingin bersamamu," kata Cagalli setelah lama keduanya terbalut kesunyian.

"Tapi Lacus tidak mencintai Athrun," Kira mencoba beralasan.

"Selama hal itu belum terucap di bibir Lacus, kita tidak bisa memastikannya." Sanggah Cagalli. "Bahkan kalaupun benar begitu keadaannya, belum tentu juga Lacus mencintaimu."

"Apa begitu tidak mungkin Lacus mencintaiku?" Kira menatap Cagalli pandangannya begitu memelas, membuat Cagalli hampir mencetuskan sesuatu yang masih ambigu bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya aku ingin mematikan harapanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu berharap," ujar Cagalli.

"Harapan itu terlanjur ada, Cagalli." Ucap Kira.

…

Lacus menunduk dalam tidak berani mengangkat mata biru pucatnya untuk menatap mata hijau milik Athrun.

"Maafkan sikapku semalam," ucap Athrun.

Athrun menghela napas. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Lacus yang seperti ketakutan padanya.

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sudah sewajarnya kau marah padaku." Jawab Lacus, kepala wanita itu masih tertunduk dalam.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya aku berteriak padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Lacus. "Sungguh, kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Malah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kecewa, Athrun."

"Kau juga harus minta maaf karena membuatku mencarimu semalaman."

"Semalaman?" Lacus mengangkat matanya, kata-kata Athrun sukses membuat wanita itu mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Athrun.

"Tidak semalaman juga sih aku mencarimu. Cagalli memberitahuku kau ada di sini," ralat Athrun. "Tapi tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu sampai tidak tidur semalaman."

"Maafkan aku,"kepala Lacus kembali tertunduk.

"Hentikan acara meminta maaf ini, Lacus. Anggap saja aku sudah memaafkanmu dan begitupula sebaliknya." ujar Athrun. "Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

"Aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku," tiba-tiba Lacus mengangkat matanya hingga iris biru pucat itu bertemu dengan iris berwarna hijau yang menggelap.

"Begitu? Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk merubah pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Lacus tegas. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan rencana pernikahan kita."

Athrun mengepalkan jari-jari kedua tangannya begitu erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya terasa menusuk kulitnya. Athrun harus melakukan itu kalau tidak ia akan melangkah mendekati Lacus dan menguncang tubuh ramping wanita itu kuat-kuat serta meneriaki wanita itu keras-keras. Saat ini ia marah, sangat marah bahkan. Bagaimana bisa Lacus melakukan ini padanya? Membatalkan rencana pernikahan yang tinggal menunggu hari untuk dilaksanakan.

"Kau punya alasan tentunya?" tanya Athrun tajam. Mata hijaunya menyorot wanita berambut merah muda di depannya penuh kemarahan.

Lacus gemetar, saat ini yang paling ia inginkan pergi jauh dari Athrun. Selama Lacus mengenal pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun Athrun marah padanya. Athrun selalu bersikap baik dan menyenangkan karena memang tidak ada alasan Athrun bersikap sebaliknya padanya. Hingga tadi malam. Tadi malam untuk pertama kalinya Lacus melihat kemarahan Athrun. Pertama kalinya Lacus mendengar Athrun berteriak padanya. Yang langsung membuat Lacus berlari keluar dari restoran dengan berurai airmata. Dan kemarahan itu sepertinya berlanjut hingga pagi ini.

Sebenarnya Lacus bisa meredakan kemarahan itu. Lacus hanya perlu sebuah kalimat bahwa ia tetap akan meneruskan rencana pernikahan mereka. Hanya satu kalimat itu dan keadaan akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi Lacus tidak akan melakukannya. Ia sudah memutuskan dan tidak akan merubah keputusannya itu.

"Pernikahan kita tidak akan berhasil, Athrun." Jawab Lacus dengan suara bergetar. Perlu seluruh keberanian yang ia punyai untuk dapat membalas tatapan tajam Athrun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Athrun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Berusaha terlihat santai tapi tidak terlalu berhasil karena Lacus dapat melihat jelas rahang pemuda itu yang mengeras akibat menahan amarahnya. Pemuda manapun akan semarah Athrun jika berada di posisi pemuda itu sekarang. Wanita yang bulan depan akan menjadi isterinya tiba-tiba berkata ingin membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka.

"A-aku tidak mencintaimu."

Athrun terhenyak. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan itu dari bibir Lacus. Mata pemuda itu meredup, kecewa dan sakit hati jelas tergambar di sepasang mata hijau itu.

"Maaf…"

Athrun mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan Lacus untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Harusnya kau mengatakannya dulu-dulu sebelum rencana pernikahan kita dilakukan." Athrun membuang muka, enggan menunjukkan rasa terlukanya pada Lacus. "Sekarang sudah terlambat."

Lacus menggeleng. "Belum. Kita belum menikah."

"Kau benar-benar egois, Lacus Clyne." Mata hijau yang menatap Lacus penuh kekecewaan dan amarah.

"A-aku…"

"Terserah." Potong Athrun. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau tetap kukuh dengan keputusanmu, lakukanlah. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Tapi ingat, kau yang harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada orangtua kita." Ujar pemuda itu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Athrun melangkah keluar dari dapur Hibiki bersaudara.

…

_**To be continued**_

…

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya *_*

_Gomen ne_, saya baru bisa update sekarang. Banyak yang harus saya kerjakan akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Tolong kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review ya,,,

Review's review :

**Guest **: makasih udah baca en review ya,,, relain aja ya,,, ne udah lanjut,,, baca en review lg ya,,,

**FDA** : makasih udah baca en review ya,,, ne udah diterusin,,, makasih,,, baca en review lg ya,,,

**HatakeRin **: ne udah update, maaf nggak bs update kilat,,, baca en review lg ya,,, makasih review-nya,,,

**Vin **: makasih vhi, ne udah update,,, baca en review lagi ya,,,

See ya,

Nay *-*


	3. I love you, Kira-kun

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**My Princess**

**By Rukaga Nay**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

_Author note : Italic for flashback_

…

**Chapter three : I love you, Kira-**_**kun**_

…

_Kaki terbalut sepasang high hells berwarna merah marun itu melangkah dengan cepat, berlomba dengan awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Rok gaun warna lembayung selututnya melambai-lambai seiring langkah-langkah gadis bermahkota merah muda itu yang semakin cepat tatkala tetes-tetes hujan pertama mulai membasahi bumi._

_Bruk!_

_Gadis bernama lengkap Lacus Clyne itu terduduk di tanah karena ujung tumit steleto high hells-nya tidak sengaja tertancap ke dalam lubang kecil yang ada di tanah. Rintik hujan pertama turun dan bertambah deras setiap detiknya. Sementara gadis bermata biru pucat itu masih terduduk di tanah memegangi pergelangan kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan._

_Lacus menengadah ke atas karena tiba-tiba tidak merasakan lagi tetesan air hujan. Warna biru cerah memenuhi indra penglihatannya. Ternyata sebuah patung menaunginya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Lacus menoleh. Mata biru pucatnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna ungu. _

"_Hibiki-san?"_

_Lacus agak terkejut bertemu dengan Kira, pemuda yang beberapa kali ditemuinya di panti asuhan Archangel._

"_Kakimu terluka?" _

_Pemuda berambut coklat itu berjongkok di sebelah Lacus, memerhatikan pergelangan kaki Lacus yang dipegangi gadis itu._

"_Sepertinya kakiku terkilir," Lacus menjawab sambil berusaha menetralkan debaran jatungnya yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal._

"_Begitu? kau bisa berdiri?"_

_Lacus menggeleng._

"_Baiklah. Tolong pegang ini."_

_Lacus menyambut gagang payung yang disodorkan padanya._

"_Maaf."_

_Pemuda bermata ungu itu berucap sebelum menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Lacus dan di bagian tengah punggung gadis itu. _

"_Pegangan." _

_Lacus mengikuti perintah Kira dengan mengaitkan tangan kirinya di leher pemuda itu. Mata biru pucat Lacus tidak lepas dari wajah penolongnya itu. Yang dengan mudah menbopong tubuh langsingnya dan membawa gadis itu ke bawah atap halte bus yang teduh, yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka._

"_Terima kasih," ucap Lacus setelah pemuda berambut coklat itu mendudukkannya di kursi besi yang terdapat di bawah atap halte._

"_Ah, sepatuku…" Lacus menatap sebelah high hells merah marun-nya yang tertinggal di jalan._

"_Tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu segera berlari menerobos hujan untuk mengambil sepatu Lacus yang tertinggal._

_Lacus memandangi pemuda yang rela berlari di bawah guyuran hujan deras hanya untuk mengambilkan sepatunya. Perlahan senyum terkembang di bibir gadis itu._

"_Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hibiki-san." Ucap Lacus saat Kira kembali di sisinya._

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Kira, nona Clyne."_

"_Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Lacus, Kira-kun."_

_Kira mengangguk. "Setuju."_

_Lacus memijit pelan pergelangan kakinya._

"_Aa.." Lacus meringis kesakitan._

"_Boleh kulihat?" Kira berjongkok di depan Lacus. Gadis itu mengangguk memberi ijin pada Kira. Lacus merasakan aliran hangat menyebar di tubuhnya saat tangan Kira menyentuh pergelangan kakinya._

"_Sakit?" pemuda itu menekan pelan pergelangan kaki Lacus. Lacus mengeryit kemudian mengangguk pelan. _

"_Kakimu bengkak," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kaki Lacus, menumpukannya di atas lututnya dan mulai mengurut pelan pergelangan kaki Lacus._

_Lacus meringis saat Kira mulai memijat kakinya. "Sa..sakit…"_

_Kira tersenyum geli. "Hanya sebentar, nanti setelahnya kau akan merasa lebih baik." ujar pemuda itu._

_Benar saja, awalnya Lacus memang merasa sakit tapi lama kelamaan sakitnya berkurang._

"_Terima kasih. Sepertinya hari ini aku sering berterima kasih padamu ya." Lacus tersenyum._

"_Aku senang bisa membantu," sahut Kira sambil memasangkan kembali sepatu di kaki Lacus. "Sebaiknya beberapa hari ini kau tidak memakai high hell, Lacus. Supaya pergelangan kakimu cepat pulih."_

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dokter," ujar Lacus._

_Kira terkekeh. "Memang bukan,"jawab pemuda itu. "Tapi dokter pasti akan menyarankan hal yang sama saat kau pergi memeriksakan kakimu nanti."_

"_Baiklah," Lacus mengangguk. "Beberapa hari tanpa high hell sepertinya tidak masalah," ujar Lacus. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Lacus bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, gaun berlengan pendek yang dipakainya ternyata tidak bisa melindunginya dari udara dingin yang dibawa hujan ditambah lagi tadi ia sempat merasakan sendiri air hujan membasahinya._

"_Pakai ini."_

_Sebuah jaket disampirkan di bahu Lacus. Jaket berwarna coklat tua yang terasa hangat karena sebelumnya dipakai oleh orang yang menyampirkan jaket itu di bahu Lacus. Aroma mint yang menenangkan langsung menyerbu indera penciuman Lacus saat gadis itu menghirup napas. Aroma yang berasal dari jaket dipakaikan padanya tadi. _

"_Terima kasih," ucap Lacus. Tersenyum pada pemuda yang bediri di hadapannya yang kini hanya memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang bergambar gundam di bagian depannya. _

"_Tunggu di sini sebentar."_

_Kira memungut payung yang diletakkan Lacus di sebelahnya dan sekali lagi berlari menembus hujan meskipun kali ini pemuda itu tidak harus berbasah-basahan. Mata biru pucat Lacus tidak lepas dari pemuda yang sedang memasuki toko dua puluh empat jam. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik besar._

"_Apa yang dibelinya?" Lacus bergumam._

_Kira kembali berdiri di depan Lacus dengan napas yang pendek-pendek karena habis berlari. Lacus memandanginya, menunggu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan selanjutnya. Kira mengeluarkan sebungkus koyo pereda nyeri dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya._

"_Ini bisa membantu meredakan nyeri di pergelangan kakimu," ujar pemuda itu. Lalu sekali lagi Kira berjongkok di depan Lacus dan meraih kaki gadis itu. Memasangkan koyo di bagian yang terlihat agak membengkak._

"_Selesai."_

_Lacus memandang kakinya, koyo persegi panjang berwarna coklat menempel di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, di kakinya terpasang sandal karet berwarna merah muda. Lacus mengangkat matanya untuk menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Ingat, beberapa hari tanpa high hell," ujar Kira._

"_Baik, pak dokter." Jawab Lacus. Yang disambut tawa oleh keduanya._

_Tiba-tiba Lacus teringat apa yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru tadi. Bukan hanya karena hujan tapi karena ia punya janji dengan seseorang. "Jam berapa sekarang?"gadis itu terlihat panik._

_Kira melirik jam tangannya. "Tiga seperempat."_

"_Gawat! Aku harus segera pulang!" Lacus segera meraih tas tangannya dan berdiri, terlupa pada kakinya yang terkilir. Gadis itu terlihat menahan sakit saat berat tubuhnya kembali ditopang sepasang kaki jenjangnya._

"_Hati-hati."_

_Kira menangkap pergelangan tangan Lacus, membantu gadis itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya._

"_Terima kasih." Lacus tertawa pelan. "Ah, aku mengatakannya lagi," tambahnya._

_Kira mengangguk. "Suatu kehormatan bisa membantumu," jawab Kira. Kira berpaling ke arah jalan dan menghentikan sebuah taxi yang melintas. Pemuda itu membantu Lacus masuk ke kursi penumpang taxi berwarna putih-biru itu._

"_Sepatumu." Kira segera memungut high hells Lacus yang masih tergeletak di lantai halte dan menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Lacus lewat jendela mobil._

"_Aku benar-benar terlalu banyak berterima kasih padamu hari ini, Kira-kun." Lacus tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu tidak perlu berterima kasih," Kira membalas senyum Lacus._

"_Tapi tetap saja aku harus mengatakannya," ujar Lacus. "Terima kasih, Kira-kun."_

"_Senang bisa membantu," jawab Kira. "Pastikan kau memeriksakan pergelangan kakimu ke dokter, nona Clyne." Pesan Kira sebelum taxi berwarna putih-biru itu melaju meninggalkan halte bis._

_Di dalam taxi. Lacus memandang sepatu di pangkuannya, lalu beralih pada sandal plastik berwarna merah di kakinya. Senyum putri tunggal Siegel Clyne itu kembali tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Terima kasih, Kira-kun."_

_Lacus menyandarkan punggungnya tapi gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu mengganjal di belakangnya. Gadis itu meraih ke belakang._

"_Ah, jaket..."_

_Lacus menoleh ke belakang, matanya tidak menemukan pemuda berambut coklat pemilik jaket di tangannya._

…

"Athrun?"

Kira langsung berdiri saat melihat Athrun melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Aku pulang dulu," jawab Athrun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kira dan Cagalli saling berpandangan beberapa saat.

"Cagalli, tolong kau lihat keadaan Lacus?" ujar Kira. Cagalli mengangguk dan Kira pun langsung berlari mengejar Athrun.

…

"Athrun!"

Kira mempercepat langkahnya saat dilihatnya Athrun sudah mencapai mobilnya. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menoleh.

"Pergilah, Kira. Aku tidak ingin diganggu sekarang."

Dengan gerakan cepat pewaris tunggal Zala _corp._ itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu melesatkan mobil ford merah miliknya, Kira berhasil mengejarnya dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau turun, saat ini aku bukan orang yang bersahabat." Athrun memperingatkan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," sahut Kira tidak peduli.

"Mungkin aku akan menonjokmu, Kira." Ancam Athrun.

"Aku bisa menahan dua atau tiga pukulan," Kira mengangkat bahu dengan cueknya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur." Mata hijau Athrun menatap tajam Kira.

"Kalau aku babak belur, kau pasti bernasib sama," ujar Kira mengingatkan Athrun bahwa mereka memiliki tingkatan yang sama dalam karate yaitu dan hitam.

"Sial," Athrun mengumpat. "Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri, Kira?" Athrun meninju _dashbor_ mobilnya. Meninggalkan bekas di _dashbor_ mobilnya yang awalnya mulus.

"Karena kau tidak akan meninggalkanku jika aku disituasi yang sama," jawab Kira sambil menyamankan dirinya duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Athrun.

Athrun mendengus. "Seperti kau tahu saja apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Memang tidak," sahut Kira dengan entengnya. "Kau mau memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu semarah ini?"

Athrun hanya mendengus sambil memasukkan persneling dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

…

"_Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

_Seorang gadis berpakaian biru tua yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis bernametag Yamashita bertanya pada Lacus._

"_Saya ingin bertemu Kira Hibiki," jawab Lacus._

"_Sudah punya janji?"_

_Lacus menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingin mengembalikan barang miliknya." Lacus mengangkat paperbag yang dibawanya._

"_Tunggu sebentar." Resepsionis itu mengangkat gagang telpon sambil menekan beberapa nomor._

"_Maaf, nama anda?"_

"_Lacus Clyne."_

_Resepsionis berkacamata itu berbicara sebentar dengan seseorang di telpon. _

"_Maaf, nona Clyne. Hibiki-san sedang tidak berada di tempat."_

"_Kapan dia kembali?"_

"_Maaf, saya kurang tahu, nona."_

"_Begitu, terima kasih, Yamashita-san." Ucap Lacus kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan meja resepsionis._

"_Permisi, saya ingin bertemu dengan Kira Hibiki."_

_Lacus menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menyebut nama Kira. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis yang baru saja ia tinggalkan._

"_Maaf, Hibiki-san sedang tidak ada di tempat."_

"_Maaf, tapi anda bahkan belum memeriksa apakah Kira ada di kantor atau tidak."_

_Lacus tersenyum kecil sepertinya gadis itu keras kepala. _

"_Sebenarnya sebelum anda ada orang lain yang ingin bertemu dengan Hibiki-san dan saat saya menghubungi sekertaris Hibiki-san, saya diberitahu kalau Hibiki-san sedang tidak berada di tempat."_

"_Terima kasih," ucap gadis pirang itu sebelum meninggalkan meja resepsionis. _

_Gadis pirang itu berdiri tepat di samping Lacus, yang masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari gadis pirang yang memakai blues lengan panjang berwarna putih dipadu celana panjang berwarna coklat. _

"_Apa Kira tidak menerima pesanku ya?" gadis itu bergumam sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan keypad-nya. _

"_Kau dimana?"_

_Gadis pirang itu berbicara pada seseorang lewat ponselnya._

"_Dimana?"_

_Gadis itu celingukan mencari seseorang. Dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Gadis itu langsung berlari. _

_Lacus terdiam. Sepasang mata biru pucatnya masih menatap lekat gadis pirang tadi. Tapi bukan gadis itu yang menjadi fokus Lacus, melainkan pemuda yang ditemui gadis itu. Pemuda itu adalah Kira, orang yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke Zala corp. hari ini. Yang saat ini sedang dipeluk erat oleh gadis pirang itu._

"_Apa itu pacarnya Hibiki-san?"_

_Lacus mendengar suara-suara dari orang di sekitarnya, melirik sekilas Lacus mendapati suara tadi dua gadis berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rupanya bukan dia saja yang tengah memerhatikan Kira dan si gadis pirang._

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau Hibiki-san sudah punya pacar. Patah hati deh."_

'_Sama denganku,' pikir Lacus. Sebenarnya Lacus memang menaruh hati pada Kiri semenjak pemuda itu menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya rasa suka yang baru saja tumbuh di hati Lacus harus ia matikan segera._

…

Lacus menoleh saat mendengar langkah seseorang menghampirinya.

"Cagalli," ujarnya lirih.

"Kau sepertinya kecewa, mengharapkan orang lain?" tanya Cagalli sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah Lacus.

"Tidak, memangnya siapa yang kuharapkan?"

"Seseorang mungkin?"

"Mana mungkin, kenapa juga aku mengharapkan Kira-_kun_ yang datang?" sahut Lacus begitu cepat.

"Kira? Aku tidak bilang Kira," Cagalli tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-ano…"

"Jadi kau mengharapkan Kira yang datang ya?"

Lacus menggeleng cepat. "Tidak!"

"Iya, juga nggak masalah."

Kepala Lacus tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menguasai wajahnya.

Cagalli menepuk pelan bahu Lacus. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lacus menyunggingkan senyuman lemah. Dan Cagalli mengerti kalau gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa Athrun sudah pergi?" Lacus bersuara setelah lama keduanya duduk dalam keheningan.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Kira pergi bersamanya."

"Dia pasti sangat marah," ucap Lacus lirih. Lacus menoleh, meminta tanggapan Cagalli tanpa suara.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Cagalli.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Cagalli hati-hati.

Mata biru pucat Lacus menatap Cagalli. Menatap gadis berambut pirang yang pernah dikiranya kekasih Kira itu.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan kami."

Jawaban Lacus membuat mata Cagalli melebar.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, Cagalli. Aku serius. Aku membatalkan pertunangan kami."

Awalnya Cagalli tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya tapi melihat kesungguhan di mata Lacus Cagalli tidak bisa lagi tidak percaya.

"Bukankah pernikahan kalian sebentar lagi? Bulan depan 'kan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mencintai Athrun, Cagalli."

Mata _hazel_ Cagalli menatap lekat mata biru pucat Lacus. Cagalli mengambil napas dalam. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan saudaraku?"

Lacus memutus kontak matanya dengan Cagalli. "Kenapa bisa ada hubungannya dengan Kira?" Lacus balik bertanya tapi matanya terus menghindari tatapan Cagalli.

Cagalli menarik bahu Lacus, memaksa nona muda keluarga Clyne itu menatap matanya. "Apa kau mencintai Kira?"

Mata biru pucat yang menatap Cagalli nampak menderita. Pelan cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata itu, mengalir pelan menuruni pipi putih Lacus. Anggukan lemah mengikuti, memastikan pada Cagalli bagaimana perasaan lacus sebenarnya.

Cagalli menarik tubuh Lacus ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluk erat gadis itu, membiarkannya terisak di bahunya.

…

_**To be countinued**_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya! Saya kembali,,,

Adakah yang menanti-nantikan kelanjutan fic ini? *ngarep banget sih saya*

Maaf kalo saya _update_-nya lama, udah lama pendek lagi,,, harap dimaklumi karena saya sedang sibuk dengan skripsi saya *nggak ada yg nanya,,,*

Untuk fic2 saya yang lain, pasti saya lanjutin kok, tenang aja,,,

Review's review :

**Guest** : maaf saya update-nya lelet,,, klo penasaran pantengin truz fic saya ini ya,,, yosh! Makasih,,,,

**HatakeRin **: nih dah update, maaf nggak kilat,,, hehehe,,, makasih,,,

**Vhi** **: **iya tuh, bikin Lacus takut aja,,, utk pertanyaan kamu yg pertama terjawab di chap ini, utk pertanyaan yg kedua ntar dulu ya,,, makasih review-nya Vhi,,,

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk baca en review fic saya ini,,, saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian semua,,,

love you all,,,

See ya,,,

Nay *_*


	4. a reality

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**My Princess**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

_Author note : Italic for flashback_

…

* * *

**Chapter four : a reality**

_Lacus __mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi, __mengamati cincin platina bertahta berlian oval bening yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya._

"_Aku sudah bertunangan ya__?__"_

_Ujarnya lirih, terdengar masih tidak percaya kalau statusnya kini bukan lagi single tapi sudah bertunangan. Pertunangan itu terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Lacus merasa seperti bermimpi._

_Saat ayahnya menanyakan apakah Lacus mau bertemu dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Lacus__ lansung__ tahu apa tujuan ayahnya mengenalkannya dengan anak rekan kerja ayahnya. Tentu saja untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya itu. Tapi Lacus mengiyakan dan pergi menemui pemuda itu. Alasannya karena Lacus saat itu memang tidak punya kekasih, bahkan baru saja patah hati karena pemuda yang disukainya ternyata sudah punya kekasih._

_Pemuda itu bernama Athrun Zala. Tampan dan merupakan presiden direktur Zala corporation. Athrun juga pemuda yang baik, setidaknya itulah yang Lacus lihat setelah ia bertemu beberapa kali dengan pemuda itu. Jadi, saat lamaran itu datang Lacus mengiyakan saja dan sekarang ia sudah memakai cincin pertunangan di jarinya._

"_Nona muda, boleh saya masuk?"_

"_Masuklah, Hinna-san."_

"_Saya membawakan gaun yang akan nona kenakan pada pesta pertunangan nona nanti malam," ujar Hinna-san seraya memberi isyarat pada dua orang pelayan wanita mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamar nona muda Clyne itu sambil membawa sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda pucat yang masih menempel di manekin._

"_Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Hinna-san. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Tentu saja, akhirnya nona yang diasuhnya sejak kecil itu akhirnya bertunangan dengan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih dari layak menjadi pasangan nona mudanya itu._

_Lacus memandang gaun merah muda pucat yang dibawakan untuknya itu. Gaun itu cantik, terbuat dari sutra nomor satu, tanpa lengan dengan detail bordir di bagian korsetnya. Gaun yang membuat si pemakai akan terlihat seperti bidadari. Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada rasa senang yang berlebihan di hati Lacus. Semua terasa biasa saja. _

'_Apa benar ini yang aku inginkan?'_

_Pertanyaan itu terbesit di hati Lacus tapi segera ia buang jauh._

"_Cantik, aku menyukainya." Ujar Lacus dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya._

…

Cagalli meletakkan cangkir berisi the di depan Lacus. "Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanyanya sembari duduk di samping Lacus.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." Sahut Lacus.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahu Kira tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Cagalli lagi.

"Entahlah, aku bingung." Jawab Lacus.

"Kau tidak punya waktu untuk bingung Lacus, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertunanganmu dengan Athrun. Kau harus sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini," tegas Cagalli.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan keputusanmu, tapi kau tentu sudah memikirkan konsekuensi dari apa yang kau lakukan bukan?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Bahkan aku sudah menghadapi salah satunya."

"Kemarahan Athrun?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu." Ujar Cagalli diplomatis. "Bagaimana reaksi orang tua kalian, ayahmu dan orang tua Athrun?"

Lacus menggelang. "Mereka belum tahu. Athrun bilang kalau aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami, aku harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Jadi, masih ada kemungkinan berubah pikiran." Kata Cagalli.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran!" tegas Lacus. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Athrun sementara hatiku sudah milik orang lain."

"Kalau kau sudah mencintai orang lain, kenapa kau menerima lamaran Athrun? Atau kau jatuh cinta pada saudaraku setelah kau bertunangan dengan Athrun?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyukai Kira sebelum aku bertemu Athrun."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertunangan dengan Athrun padahal kau menyukai Kira?" tanya Cagalli lagi, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Karena kupikir Kira sudah punya kekasih," jawab Lacus pelan. "Waktu itu aku melihat seorang gadis memeluk Kira dan kupikir gadis itu pacarnya."

"Ekh, kau membuat kesimpulan tanpa bertanya lebih dulu?"

Lacus mengangguk, terlihat gadis itu agak malu mengakui kebodohannya waktu itu. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja. Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu."

"Memangnya siapa gadis yang kau lihat?"

"Itu kau, Cagalli."

"Ekh, aku?"

"Waktu itu aku datang ke Zala _corp._ untuk mengembalikan jaket Kira tapi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kira karena saat itu dia tidak ada di ruangannya. Tapi saat aku akan pulang, aku melihatmu. Saat itu kau juga ingin bertemu dengan Kira."

"Ah, aku ingat!" seru Cagalli. "Hari itu aku begitu senang karena diterima bekerja di _Little Angel,_ begitu senangnya sampai aku langsung mendatangi Kira ke kantornya dan langsung memeluknya saat melihatnya. Ternyata kau melihatnya waktu itu dan berpikir bahwa aku pacar Kira." Cagalli menghela napas. "Benar-benar."

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak..."

"Bukan salahmu, Cagalli." Potong Lacus. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Cagalli tersenyum kecut. "Maaf," ucapnya.

Lacus menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Apa kau yakin pilihanmu benar, Lacus?" tanya Cagalli.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari melakukan pembatalan pertunangan? Mungkin kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menikah dengan Athrun. Bukankah Athrun mencintaimu?"

"Kau benar, ada kemungkinan seperti itu tapi..." Lacus menggeleng.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah Kira mencintaimu atau tidak."

"…"

"Mungkin saja Kira tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Mungkin saja Kira sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai dan itu bukan kau."

"Kau benar. Itu mungkin saja, mungkin saja Kira tidak mencintaiku, mungkin juga dia sudah memiliki orang lain di hatinya. Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkina-kemungkinan itu," Lacus menarik nafas dalam. "Tapi aku memutuskan pertunanganku bukan karena aku mengharapkan Kira, aku hanya tidak ingin terjebak di dalam sebuah pernikahan yang penuh kebohongan. Aku tidak ingin membohongi Athrun dan diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Athrun." Jelas Lacus.

"Kau mungkin tidak mencintai Athrun, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin mencintainya. Mungkin saja dengan berjalannya waktu kau akan mencintainya, tidak sulit untuk mencintai laki-laki seperti Athrun."

Lacus tersenyum. "Cagalli, terima kasih."

"Untuk?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Mencoba meluruskan pikiranku." Jawab Lacus. "Tapi aku sudah memutuskan dan aku tidak akan merubahnya. Akan kuhadapi semua konsekuensinya. Meski sulit ataupun akhirnya akan dibenci aku siap."

...

"_Aku tidak mau!" Cagalli melempar gaun hijau mint yang diberikan Kira padanya._

"_Ayolah, Cagalli. Bantu aku sekali ini," mohon Kira sambil memungut gaun yang dilempar Cagalli ke atas tempat tidurnya._

"_Kau 'kan bisa pergi sendiri."_

"_Di sana pasti membosankan, paling tidak kalau kau ikut bisa mengurangi kebosananku." Sahut Kira._

"_Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi."_

"_Bagaimana mungkin? Ini pesta pertunangan Athrun bagaimana bisa aku tidak pergi."_

"_Ya, sudah. Pergi sendiri sana. Aku tidak mau menemanimu."_

"_Kumohon, Cagalli." Kira memandang Cagalli dengan mata memelas membuat adik kembarnya itu mengabulkan permohonannya._

"_Baiklah." Ujar Cagalli._

"_Kau memang yang tebaik, Cagalli." Kira memeluk singkat Cagalli. "Sekarang akan kubiarkan kau bersiap-siap. Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi."_

_..._

"_Berhenti memandangiku, Kira!"_

"_A__pa benar kau Cagalli?" _

_Muka Cagalli __langsung merengut. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sendiri saja, bodoh." Cagalli berbalik, berniat kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

"_Tunggu!" _

_Kira langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan adik kembarnya itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, Cagalli." Kira menatap Cagalli dari bawah ke atas. "Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka ternyata adikku secantik ini." Kira tersenyum pada Cagalli yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat. "Apalagi kalau malu-malu begini, aku jadi sedikit khawatir."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Khawatir kalau ada yang berniat menculikmu," jawab Kira sambil mencubit gemas pipi Cagalli._

"_Kira….!"_

…

"_Selamat, Athrun." Ucap Kira sambil menggenggam erat tangan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dan memberinya pelukan singkat._

"_Terima kasih, senang kau memutuskan untuk datang. Tadinya ku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Jawab Athrun._

"_Kalau aku tidak datang, kau tidak akan mengakuiku sahabat lagi." Ujar Kira. _

_Athrun terkekeh. "Kau benar."_

"_Tapi datang ke pesta pertunanganmu ini benar-benar pengorbanan besar, baru lima menit di sini aku sudah merasa bosan." Kata Kira, matanya mengamati sekeliling. Tamu undangan malam itu rata-rata adalah pengusaha, yang merupakan rekanan bisnis Patrick Zala, pejabat dan selebritis yang merupakan kenalan Lenore Zala yang sebelum menikah dengan Patrick Zala adalah seorang aktris bahkan sekarangpun ibu Athrun itu masih berkecimpung di dunia film dengan menjadi pemilik sebuah rumah produksi. Hanya sedikit dari orang-orang itu yang dikenal Kira._

"_Kalau kau ingin sukses di dunia bisnis kau harus mengenal dan bergaul dengan mereka, dan pesta-pesta seperti ini adalah sarana yang paling tepat untuk melakukan itu." ujar Athrun._

"_Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja hal seperti itu tidak meningkatkan motivasiku datang ke pesta seperti ini. Pesta ini diadakan untuk menyelamitimu, bukan? Tapi mereka datang ke pesta ini tujuannya adalah untuk bisnis." Sahut Kira._

"_Mereka yang kau bilang itu termasuk ayahku." Kata Athrun._

"_Maaf, bukan maksudku…"_

"_Aku mengerti," Athrun menepuk bahu Kira pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Cagalli?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau tidak mungkin mau melakukan pengorbanan besar ini sendirian, Kira. Kalau bukan Cagalli lalu siapa lagi yang akan kau seret kemari, kau 'kan tidak punya pacar?" jelas Athrun._

"_Belum."_

"_Ah, jadi sudah ada calonnya?"_

_Kira tersenyum. "Nanti kukenalkan padamu kalau dia sudah jadi pacarku," ujarnya._

"_Apa malam ini kau mengajaknya?" Athrun celingukan._

"_Tidak. Malam ini aku datang dengan Cagalli."_

"_Oh," Athrun terlihat agak kecewa. "Lalu sekarang di mana Cagalli?"_

_Kira celingukan mencari keberadaan gadis berambut pirang itu, tapi tidak menemukannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi mencarinya, takut ada orang yang menculiknya." Ujar Kira._

"_Menculik Cagalli?"Athrun mengangkat alis._

"_Kau belum melihatnya malam ini, Athrun. Karena nanti kalau kau melihatnya, kau mungkin juga akan berniat menculik adikku yang manis itu." Kira mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Athrun._

"_Aku jadi penasaran."_

...

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kira sambil melihat keluar dari kaca jendela mobil yang tertutup.

"Athrun?" Kira menoleh pada sahabatnya itu karena pemuda itu tidak memberinya jawaban.

"Kalau kau mau turun, aku bisa menurunkanmu di sini." Jawab Athrun.

Kira diam. Tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, membiarkan Athrun membawanya entah ke mana.

...

Ckiittt!

Keempat roda mobil ford merah itu berhenti berputar. Dan tak berapa lama pemuda berambut biru gelap keluar dari sisi pengemudi mobil dan melangkah cepat menuju bibir pantai. Diikuti seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Tapi berbeda dengan temannya, pemuda itu terlihat santai namun matanya yang awas memerhatikan gerak-gerik teman yang kini berhenti di pantai. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

Athrun membuang jauh pandangannya, menatap hamparan air laut yang berwarna biru.

...

_Lacus mengelap keringat yang bergulir di pelipisnya. Padahal ruangan yang dipakai untuk acara pertunangannya ini dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan yang pastinya bisa membuat sejuk suasana tapi tetap saja peluh mengucur deras dari pelipis gadis berambut pink itu. Mungkin rasa gugup yang dirasakannya saat ini yang membuat gadis itu berkeringat. Siapa yang tidak gugup berdiri diantara ratusan tamu yang menjadikan dirimu sebagai pusat perhatian?_

"_Kau benar-benar beruntung, nona Clyne. Calon suami seperti Athrun Zala merupakan tangkapan besar." Ujar seorang wanita yang memakai gaun merah menyolok yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya._

"_Kelas kakap." Tambah seorang wanita lain yang memakai gaun hitam semata kaki yang dihiasi batu-batu permata di bagian korsetnya._

_Lacus hanya mengulum senyum mendengar komentar kedua wanita itu tentang tunangannya. Komentar yang sudah berulang kali didengarnya malam ini._

"_Maaf, saya permisi sebentar." Ucap Lacus mengakhiri obrolannya dengan dua wanita itu. Lacus segera undur diri dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju bagian belakang ballroom hotel, menuju toilet. _

_Bruk!_

_Lacus terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat bertabrakan dengan seseorang di depan pintu toilet._

"_Maafkan aku," ucap orang yang menabrak Lacus._

"_Tidak apa-apa, justru aku yang harus minta maaf." sahut Lacus. _

"_Lacus?"_

_Lacus buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. "Kira-kun?" mata Lacus melebar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kira di tempat itu._

"_Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Kira menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran Lacus._

"_A-aku juga," jawab Lacus._

"_Oh ya, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan jaketku?"_

"_Ya," Lacus melarikan matanya ke semua arah kecuali wajah Kira. Karena baginya masih terasa menyakitkan melihat Kira, meskipun sebenarnya laki-laki itu tidak memiliki kesalahan padanya._

"_Maaf, Kira-kun aku harus ke toilet sekarang. Permisi," ujar Lacus dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kira gadis itu langsung melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam toilet._

…

"_Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Lacus pada bayangannya di cermin besar di depan wastafel. "Bodoh, dia 'kan bekerja di Zala corp. dan aku bertunangan dengan pemilik perusahaan itu. Dunia benar-benar sempit," ujar Lacus lemah. "Berniat menjauhinya malah… Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"_

"_Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"_

_Lacus menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hazel yang menatapnya khawatir._

"_Apa kau sakit?"_

_Lacus terus menatap gadis berambut pirang tu merasa ingat pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya._

"_Nona?"_

"_Ah, maaf. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Lacus cepat._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Lacus mengangguk mengiyakan._

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu,"ujar gadis itu. "Benar-benar pesta yang melelahkan," tambah gadis itu._

"_Ya, apalagi kalau kau jadi pusat perhatian." Sahut Lacus._

"_Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kau…"_

"_Seperti yang kau pikirkan," Lacus tersenyum kecil._

_Gadis pirang itu tidak menanggapi malah memandangi Lacus dari bawah ke atas dengan pandangan menilai. "Pantas saja," gadis itu bergumam._

"_Maaf?"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau cantik sekali." _

"_Terima kasih," jawab Lacus._

"_Dan selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Zala-san," ucapnya._

_Entah kenapa Lacus merasakan kesedihan dalam ucapan selamat itu. "Terima kasih," jawab Lacus._

"_Kau beruntung nona Clyne, Zala-san laki-laki yang baik." Kata gadis itu._

_Lacus memandangi gadi itu._

"_Ada yang salah?"_

_Lacus menggeleng. "Baru kau yang berkata seperti itu. Orang lain selalu berkata aku beruntung mendapatkan tunangan tampan dan kaya," ujar Lacus. "Apa kau mengenal Athrun?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk. "Zala-san sahabat saudaraku."_

"_Oh, begitu. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"_

"_Cagalli. Cagalli Hibiki."_

"_Apa hubunganmu dengan Kira-kun?"_

"_Kira? Dia kakak kembarku, hanya lima menit lebih tua dariku. Kau mengenalnya?"_

_Lacus memandangi gadis di depannya yang mengaku adalah adik kembar Kira. _

"_Yah, kami memang kembar tapi tidak identik jadi tidak terlalu mirip," jelas Cagalli karena gadis itu berpikir Lacus memandanginya untuk mencari kemiripan antara dirinya dan Kira._

"_Kau gadis yang waktu itu?!"Lacus mundur selangkah. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh."_

"_Nona Clyne?"Cagalli mendekati Lacus._

"_Rupanya kau disini, Lacus sayang."Seorang wanita berambut biru gelap yang dipotong pendek dengan cepat menghampiri Lacus._

"_Bibi Lenore?"_

"_Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seorang temanku." Ujar Lenore Zala._

"_Maaf."_

"_Tidak apa-apa sayang. Apa kau sudah selesai?"_

_Lacus mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita keluar."_

"_Sampai jumpa, nona Hibiki." Ucap Lacus pada Cagalli._

"_Hibiki?" Lenore menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Cagalli-chan?!" Seru isteri Patrick Zala itu. "Astaga, aku tidak mengenalimu." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Cagalli. "Kau cantik sekali, bibi sampai tidak mengenalimu." Ujar wanita itu._

"_Terima kasih," jawab Cagalli dengan pipi bersemu merah._

"_Bagaimana kalau sekalian kau ikut dengan kami?" _

_Cagalli menggeleng. "Saya harus mencari Kira," jawab Cagalli._

"_Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Oh ya, kalau kau sudah menemukan Kira-kun kalian harus datang menemuiku." _

_Cagalli mengangguk. Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lacus, namun gadis itu malah melarikan matanya ke arah lain._

…

"Bagaimana bisa Lacus melakukan hal ini padaku?" Athrun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa alasan yang Lacus katakan padamu?" tanya Kirayang duduk di sebelah Athrun di atas hamparan pasir pantai, mata ungu miliknya menatap hamparan permata biru yang kemilau terkena sinar matahari. Apa yang baru saja Athrun ceritakan adalah berita yang mengejutkan baginya, Lacus ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Athrun. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Kira bayangkan akan Lacus lakukan tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Dalam hati kecilnya, Kira selalu mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

"Dia bilang pernikahan kami tidak akan berhasil karena dia tidak mencintaiku," jawab Athrun. "Benar-benar, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini sekarang? Pernikahan kami bulan depan, Kira."

Kira menepuk bahu Athrun.

"Kalau dia tidak mencintaiku kenapa dia menerima lamaranku? Kenapa dia setuju saja menikah denganku?"

Kira memerhatikan Athrun dalam diam. Bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. Haruskah ia merasa senang karena pertunangan Athrun dan Lacus terancam batal? Tapi Kira tidak merasa senang, bagaimana ia bisa merasa senang melihat sahabat baiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dia bilang tidak mencintaiku, apa orang sepertiku tidak mungkin dicintai?"

"Kurasa bukan itu maksud Lacus," ujar Kira berusaha meredam emosi Athrun.

"Jelas itu yang dikatakannya."

Kira menghela nafas, sepertinya apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan berpengaruh. Sahabatnya itu sedang marah, kecewa juga panik. Dan mungkin merasa sedih juga. Tapi Kira harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mencintai Lacus, Athrun?"

Athrun menoleh padanya, menatap Kira lekat dengan sepasang mata hijau miliknya. "Tentu aku mencintainya, kalau tidak mengapa aku melamarnya."

Kira menarik nafas dalam. "Kalau begitu berjuanglah. Kalau Lacus berkata dia tidak mencintaimu, maka buatlah dia mencintaimu, perjuangkan cintamu, Athrun." Ujarnya.

…

"_Nona, maukah anda berdansa denganku?"_

_Cagalli menatap tangan yang terulur di depannya kemudian ke wajah pemilik tangan itu._

"_Maaf, saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolak Cagalli._

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya akan mengajari anda. Saya memiliki keahlian yang cukup untuk itu." ujar laki-laki berambut ungu itu._

"_Maaf, tapi saya harus mencari saudara saya." Tolak Cagalli lagi. _

"_Begitu, ijinkan saya menemani anda. Gadis secantik anda tidak aman berjalan sendirian." Kata laki-laki itu lagi, tidak terpengaruh dengan penolakan Cagalli._

"_Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Cagalli seraya mencoba meninggalkan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu lagi. Tapi dengan cepat laki-laki itu menutup jalan sehingga Cagalli tidak bisa melenggang pergi begitu saja._

"_Maaf, bisakah anda membiarkan saya pergi?" Cagalli memberi tatapan tidak suka pada laki-laki itu. Berharap laki-laki itu akan pergi setelah melihatnya tapi percuma laki-laki itu masih melanjutkan serangan rayuannya pada Cagalli._

"_Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi begitu saja, setidaknya sebelum saya mengetahui nama anda, nona."_

"_Bukankah sangat tidak sopan menanyakan nama seseorang sebelum menyebutkan nama anda sendiri, tuan." Ujar Cagalli._

"_Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya. Yuna Roma Seiran, siap melayani anda, nona."_

"_Tapi saya tidak membutuhkan layanan anda. Jadi, permisi." Cagalli berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki itu._

"_Tunggu, bukankah juga sangat tidak sopan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperkenalkan diri anda pada seseorang yang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya."_

_Kata-kata laki-laki itu bernama Yuna itu membuat Cagalli berbalik dan kembali mendekatinya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang dibenci Cagalli saat datang ke pesta orang-orang kaya dan berpengaruh, harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang bertingkah sok sopan padahal sebaliknya._

"_Cagalli Hibiki, senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ujar Cagalli. "Sekarang bolehkah saya pergi?"_

"_Belum, anda baru boleh pergi setelah berdansa dengan saya." Yuna tersenyum penuh licik._

_Dengan cepat Cagalli menyesali keputusannya kembali tadi. "Saya harus pergi sekarang." Kata Cagalli seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan laki-laki itu._

"_Tunggu!"_

_Gerakan Cagalli terhenti karena sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan atas tangan kirinya._

"_Jangan mempermalukanku, nona."_

"_Bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Cagalli menatap tajam Yuna._

"_Hanya satu dansa dan kau boleh pergi," bisik Yuna di telinga Cagalli._

"_Tapi aku tidak mau berdansa denganmu," jawab Cagalli sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu. tapi cengkraman Yuna begitu kuat membuat Cagalli tidak bisa melepaskan diri kecuali ia menghentaknya dengan keras. Tapi kalau ia melakukan itu tentunya mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan cagalli tidak mau itu terjadi._

"_Cagalli."_

_Cagalli dan Yuna berbalik bersamaan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Cagalli. Seketika Cagalli dapat bernafas lega saat melihat siapa yang melangkah mendekati mereka._

"_Zala-san."_

"_Aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini." Ujar Athrun, matanya menatap tajam kea rah tangan Yuna yang mencengkram tangan Cagalli. Cepat Yuna melepas cengkramannya dan Cagalli segera melangkah ke samping Athrun._

"_Ah, Zala. Pesta yang meriah, senang kau mengundangku dan selamat atas pertunanganmu." Ujar Yuna sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Athrun._

"_Terima kasih," jawab Athrun dingin. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, Seiran. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kedatanganmu malam ini, permisi." Ujar Athrun sambil mengamit tangan Cagalli dan membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Yuna._

"_Brengsek." Gerutu Yuna setelah dirasanya Athrun tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi._

…

"_Terima kasih sudah menolongku, untung saja kau datang kalau tidak…" Cagalli menggantung kalimatnya._

"_Kalau tidak?" sebelah alis Athrun terangkat._

"_Kalau tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawab Cagalli._

"_Bukan tidak apa-apa kalau kau yang mengatakannya, Cagalli." Ujar Athrun._

"_Aku pasti menghancurkan pestamu kalau aku jadi melakukan apa yang kupikirkan tadi," jelas Cagalli._

"_Pesta membosankan ini? Kau tidak akan menghancurkannya justru meramaikannya, Cagalli."_

"_Dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri tentunya," tambah Cagalli dengan wajah cemberut._

"_Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum aku datang tadi?"_

"_Aku ingin meninju muka si kurang ajar itu." jawab Cagalli._

_Athrun menatap Cagalli, membuat Cagalli merasa mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Untung saja kau datang jadi aku batal melakukannya."_

"_Apa yang Seiran lakukan padamu?"_

_Sekarang Cagalli yang menatap Athrun, agak bingung mendengar nada marah dalam suara laki-laki itu._

"_Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Apa dia melecehkanmu? Atau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" tanya Athrun beruntun membuat Cagalli bingung harus menjawab yang mana lebih dulu. Belum sempat Cagalli menjawab Athrun menemukan bekas cengkraman Yuna di lengan kiri Cagalli._

"_Seharusnya tadi kau meninjunya, Cagalli." Kata Athrun sambil memerhatikan lengan Cagalli. "Atau aku saja yang melakukannya."_

"_Jangan. Dia sudah pergi, tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah." Cegah Cagalli._

"_Lain kali jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi." Athrun memperingatkan._

"_Aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya," sahut Cagalli cepat._

_Athrun memerhatikan Cagalli dari atas ke bawah, membuat wajah Cagalli langsung memerah. "Apa yang kau lihat?"_

"_Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Seiran bila dia ingin dekat-dekat denganmu." Ujar Athrun._

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Kira benar, sepertinya aku memang ingin menculikmu."_

"_Ekh?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Seiran jika dia ingin memonopolimu walau hanya lima enit di lantai dansa karena rasanya aku juga ingin melakukannya." Ujar Athrun._

"_Jangan bercanda. Ingat, malam ini kau bertunangan, tuan Zala!"_

"_Ah, sayang sekali. Seandainya saja mala mini aku tidak bertunangan pasti aku sudah menculikmu."_

"_Zala-san!"_

"_Ckckck, Cagalli. Berapa kali sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku 'Zala-san' aku merasa seperti ayahku saat kau memanggilku begitu, panggil aku Athrun bisa 'kan?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau adik Kira, dan Kira adalah temanku jadi tidak ada alasan bersikap formal padaku. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu, bagaimana?"_

"_Baiklah, Za.. maksudku Athrun-san."_

_Athrun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, untuk saat ini itu cukup."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Nanti aku akan membuatmu memanggilku dengan namaku saja tanpa embel-embel apapun. Sekarang ayo kita cari Kira." _

…

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kira sambil melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang." Sebuah suara menyambut kedatangan Kira tapi suara itu bukan milik Cagalli, adik kembarnya melainkan. "Kau sudah pulang, Kira-_kun_." gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum menyambut Kira.

Kira terdiam. Ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia impikan, disambut oleh senyum hangat seorang Lacus Clyne saat pulang ke rumah. Ingin rasanya ia membekukan waktu dan membiarkan saat ini bertahan selamanya.

"Kira-_kun_?"

"Di mana Cagalli?" tanya Kira seraya melangkah lebih dalam memasuki rumah, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin padahal jantungnya berdebar cepat saat ini.

"Cagalli-_chan_ pergi ke mini market, ada bahan yang kurang untuk membuat makan malam." Jawab Lacus.

"Oh," tanggap Kira.

Suasana canggung melingkupi keduanya kemudian.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, permisi." Kata Kira seraya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kira-_kun_."

Langkah Kira terhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Perlahan ia berbalik menghadap Lacus.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Lacus.

"Ya," jawab Kira kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

…

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cagalli, matanya menatap khawatir pada Kira._

"_Tentu, apa yang salah?" Kira balik bertanya tapi matanya tidak mau membalas tatapan adik kembarnya._

"_Jangan membodohiku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu." Ujar Cagalli._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kalau tahu aku tidak akan bertanya."_

"_Kalau begitu jangan bertanya." Kata Kira. matanya masih tidak mau menatap Cagalli malaterfokus menatap podium yang kini berisi keluarga Zala dan keluarga calon besan mereka, yaitu keluarga Clyne._

_Tiba-tiba Kira merasakan tangannya digenggam erat. Kira menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna hazel milik Cagalli. Cagalli memang selalu mengerti dirinya bahkan tanpa Kira berkata sepatah katapun._

_Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan diiringi ucapan selamat pada pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan pertunangan mereka, Athrun Zala dan Lacus Clyne. _

…

_**To be countinued**_

…

* * *

Halo semuanya, apa kabar kalian?

Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena baru update sekarang (lama banget ya?)

Kedua saya ganti _penname_ lho, belakangnya doang sih dari 'Rukaga Nay' jadi 'Rukaga Ann' (penting nggak seh?)

Ketiga terima kasih untuk semua yang udah nge-review, nge-follow dan nge-fav fic ini dan juga untuk semua silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua

Keempat di chapter ini masih banyak _flashback _karena saya ingin menampilkan cerita masa lalu mereka dulu supaya lebih jelas

Kelima baca en review lagi ya,,,,

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
